Wrong turn
by Anddeea
Summary: Hunted by a tragedy that occurred before, Sakura Haruno struggles to live her life like a normal teenager. But can she really do that when fear is taking over? "You can't understand my sorrow." "That's because you won't let me in" he said in a loving tone.
1. The party that went wrong

A/N : Yay, it's me again! So here's another story from me, the same pairing as always but this time it's an AU story. The idea just bumped me when I was watching an episode from a Romanian TV show, so if you're from Romania, you will recognize some parts. But do not worry, the only thing I'll use from tha show is the last idea, which will be the most important part in the whole story.

Summary: Hunted by a tragedy that occurred before, Sakura Haruno struggles to live her life like a normal teenager. But can she really do that when fear is taking over? "You can't understand my sorrow." "That's because you won't let me in".

Also, there will be a lot of other characters in here, which will be important for this story. Here is a little warning, Sasuke won't appear in the first chapters. Why? You'll see.

Be aware of the fact that in some parts, including the ending, I think I kind of rushed the action but I really didn't know what to do since I haven't written something like this in my entire life.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto! The only things I own here are my own characters and the story ( cause I'm awesome like that ).

P.S.: Be aware of the mature language.

* * *

_Wrong turn_

_Chapter One_

_The party that went wrong_

It was a beautiful Saturday night. The lights of the city were turned on giving the city another face, one that only you could face once you've entered the beautiful teen age. The music coming from the clubs was driving people wild, turned them on, or gave them signals to enter those places to have some fun. Boys were acting cool, trying to impress the girls that were making their way through the night streets of LA.

A young girl with pink hair was heading towards a new opened club with her two best friends. The three beauties were not older than seventeen. In the middle stood the pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno, one of the most richest girls from her high school, with her beautiful hair that reached her back, wearing a short black skirt with a purple top and a leather jacket with one inch heels. The girl from her left was Amy Armstrong, a girl with black hair that reached her shoulders, wearing a black short dress that showed way too much skin than it should, with four inches high heels. And the other girl, Sarah Comperbell, a brown haired girl, her hair reaching half of her back, wearing purple-blue shorts, a purple bra and a baseball-like jacket with 2 inches high heel.

Truth to be told, the pink haired girl didn't like going to those kind of places, neither wearing something like this, even though she was rich. The only reason she was going to the club was that her two best friends wouldn't have left her alone. And of course, the three had to celebrate another high school finished year. Sure, Sakura was the only from them who would actually be celebrating because she had put a lot of effort for her grades, a thing that her two best friends didn't do. From a young age Sakura wanted to become a doctor, a dream that she held in her heart, even though she knew she couldn't because one day, she would have to take over the family company.

But becoming a doctor wasn't the only reason why Sakura spent all her night learning for every subject she had at school. No, it was because she wanted to prove people that you don't need money to actually have good marks. All her friends were stunned at first when they saw her big marks in tests but then they realized that she truly loved what she did, and little by little, they started doing the same. Not always, but sometimes they would.

Another reason would be that it was hard for her to actually get welcomed in LA because she was Japanese. Truth to be told, she lived in Japan for the first years of her life, but at the age of five, her parents moved from Tokyo to LA because this way they could spend some more time with their only daughter. Sure, once in a year she would go to Japan with her parents to visit her relatives. But it was really hard for her to stay long there because sometimes she would forget to speak in Japanese, a thing that her grandparents hated. Well, that would be the reason why Sakura had to talk at home in Japanese, not only with her parents but also with the people that worked there.

Back to the present, the girl reached the club and were surprised to say at least that almost all their class was waiting for them. Starting from the nerd of class and ending to the popular group. Really, their class was a really united one, a thing that Sakura loved the most about them. Those twenty three teens were like a family to her. She smiled and made her way to tell them 'Hi' and get to the club, because truth to be told, she wanted to get over with the night as soon as possible. Maybe she could sneak out in an hour, because by that time most of her class would be either drunk or prepared to get laid. Yes, Sakura Haruno wasn't the type of girl to care about things like this, even though she was a popular girl.

* * *

The pink haired girl was looking at her friends as they were having fun, a thing that she wasn't. Sighing, she took her glass of milkshake and took a sip of it. She took out her phone and looking at the clock she realized that she'd been there for less than an hour and she was really bored, annoyed with the music because it was too loud and wasn't her type.

" So why's the pink candy sitting here alone when she could dance with one of the most hottest guys around here? " a blond boy around her age with baby blue eyes asked her.

"Well, if it wasn't oblivious until now, I'm _bored_ as hell Mike! " she responded rolling her eyes.

The boy frowned then made a childish face and looked at the dance floor. " Not your kind of thing, right Pinky? " he asked bored. The girl took another sip of her shake then nodded. " Well, you know, _we_ could go somewhere else. " the boy said as he was still looking at the dance floor.

"Not with you. Plus I though you liked Sarah." She said looking too at the dance floor.

"When I said _we _I meant you, Sarah, Amy, Mya, Jane, Rob, Tylor and I. " he said as he was getting more comfortable on the sofa, not intending to answer the girl's question.

Minutes passed and none of them said a thing, maybe because neither of them was comfortable around each other. A reason would be Mike's crush on Sakura which lasted for a few years. Truth to be told she was really surprised when she found out he didn't like her anymore.

"Yeah, we could do that." She said bored and the boy next to her smirked. " But I want to be at home by two at least." She added.

"Gosh, you sound like an old hag. Two more hours of staying doesn't sound like fun. See, that's why I can't understand how I could have liked you, you're no fun. I think I hit my head by that time or something like this." He said annoyed.

"Trust me, that happened long before you started liking me." She added, annoying the boy. Not wanting to let him say anything else she got up and took her jacket and then turned to face the boy "So what are you waiting for?" she asked then made her way towards the clubs' door.

* * *

"So where the hell are we going? I mean you took me away from that hot chick just to make me go somewhere else? Really man, really?" A brown haired guy asked. Sakura rolled her eyes at Tylor's behavior.

"Yeah Mike!" a blonde haired guy which looked so much like Mike said. Again, Sakura rolled her eyes, this time at Mike's twin brother, Rob.

"Mike, we understand that Sakura didn't have fun there, but did we really need to go to some other place because of that? " a girl with brown curled hair whose name was Jane asked and the only response she got was her cousin's elbow around her stomach. Sakura smirked at how Mya would always shut up everybody when they would be talking about her.

Truth to be told, Sakura and Mya were like sisters. Whenever one had a problem the other would come and help her, not even bothering to ask what happened. ' A friend always asks you when there's something wrong, but a best friend asks ' Who are we going to kill this time? ' '. That's their motto. It's true that Sarah and Amy were her best friends, but Mya was something more – in a friendly way, of course. Mya was her first real friend she made when she got in LA and they've been like this since then. They would always talk about the weirdest things possible, a thing that both of them loved. And Mya was her only friend that her parents actually liked. The rest of the girls were only negative examples for Sakura, in her parent's opinion. Not that the pink haired girl cared. Sakura knew that her friends weren't actually angels, but she loved the way they were.

"So, I'll ask again, for the fifth time and hopefully the last time, where are you taking us?". The voice broke Sakura's thoughts. She looked ate Rob who was annoyed. Even if Rob and Mike were twins and they looked pretty much alike, their personalities were really different. First of all, Rob was just a nickname that the boy had since middle school because of a fight he got into. He's real name is Daniel or simple Dan. The boy wasn't a playboy like Mike, a thing that Sakura liked at Dan. She has been attracted to him for some time, a strange thing she though because she didn't feel anything like this for Mike, even if they were twins. But Sakura wasn't interested in the boy's looks, but in his personality.

" Paradise Club." Was the only answer he received.

"Haven't heard of it till now." Tylor said annoyed.

"Yeah, well my uncle said it's an awesome club." Mike said while looking in front of him hoping to find something familiar.

"You're telling us that you take us to a club an old man suggested you?". Sarah was pretty annoyed and nervous to find something like this.

"He's my mother's little brother who happens to be twenty four years."

"You mean Thomas?" asked Dan. The only response he got was a nod. "Yeah, now I remember. But he said that that club was on Street Holt Avenue, which is near_ our_ high school, which is in the _other _part of the town!" he started to rise his voice with every word that came out of his mouth.

They all stopped. " You mean you don't fucking know where the streets in this town are, even of you lived here for fucking almost seventeen years?" Jane yelled. "Okay, I don't need to go anywhere with you, I'm heading back to Pulse." She said as she turned and headed back, not bothering to look at the others. The other teenagers said nothing and followed her.

'_What an idiot._' Sakura thought not daring to say anything because she knew that Jane would blame _her_ for everything. Not that Sakura would shut up if the brown haired girl would accuse her. Truth to be told, their relationship has never been that great. They were only classmates. The only reason was that Jane never liked Sakura because she thought the pink haired girl was fake, pretending to be innocent and all. Not that Sakura cared. The only reason she was trying to be nice with her was that she didn't want to make their friends hate her for making them choose between Jane and her.

_Crack._

Everyone froze. They all turned around to see from where the sound came. The streets weren't illuminated enough and the place they were was known for being a pretty dangerous place. From the shadows a cat came with a fish in her moth. All of them sighed and turned around to walk again, starting to laugh at how idiots they were for getting scared of a single sound.

After a few minutes of walking they heard another sound but this time they didn't turn around, knowing it would be another cat, or maybe the same one trying to find a good place where to eat it's meal. They were passing by a truck when smoke started to appear out of nowhere, making it hard to see anything at all, giving the teens no time to think of anything. Not even run was a good idea because they couldn't see where they were moving. The air they breathed started to hurt them, soon making them pass out one by one. Their shouts could be heard in the surrounding. Laughs and whispers were heard but the voices weren't known by the teenagers. '_What the hell is happening?_' Sakura thought before she passed out, a loud sound being heard.

* * *

Sakura woken up when she felt someone pull her hair hard. She felt too tired to scream and when she opened her eyes she saw she was in a forest, her some of her friends being asleep and some other awake. When she finally remembered what happened she got up, but was placed down again by a gun that was at her head. She gulped then looked around again, seeing that her group was surrounding by masked man that were having guns and other weapons. Some other men kicked her asleep friends, making them wake up in real pain. When all of her friends were awake, two men from a truck that was in front of them came. The only difference between those two and the men surrounding them were the clothes, the two men wearing normal casual clothes and not wearing masks, while the others were wearing military trousers and black shirts. The fear that Sakura started to have was big and by the faces her friends had, she wasn't the only one.

"Good evening kids!" the older man said with a big smile plastered on his face. Even if it wasn't a lot of light in the spot the man was, Sakura could see that the man was pale, too pale for a normal human, his eyes remembering her of the snakes she always loved to see at the zoo since she was a kid and had long black hair. "I see that you've already met my friends." He said, him smile taking little by little a shape of a smirk. Everyone palled at this. " But where are my manners? I didn't introduce myself, did I? My name is Orochimaru, I thing you've heard of me and the man next to me is Kabuto." He said as he pointed to the younger man, a few years older than them.

After hearing the man's name everyone froze, knowing that he was the most wanted criminal in the entire world. "_He is Orochimaru_?" Sakura though as she was trying to calm herself.

"Now that I've introduced myself I'll tell you why you're here. You see, I was a little bored lately, and I wanted to have some fun and when I saw you kids and idea came out of nowhere. Let's play a game. Hide and seek. But this game is a little different. All you have to do is find the road and be sure not to bump into my little friends here, because if they find you, they'll shoot you." He said, his smirk growing bigger.

All of them starred in fear and shock at the two men in front of them, not daring to say anything. '_No, it must be a nightmare. This can't be real._' The pink haired young girl thought as tears were forming at the corner if her beautiful green eyes. She closed her eyes preventing the tears from escaping her eyes, not wanting to show more fear than she already had. The sound of an owl could be heard from a tree, breaking the silence that had took control over the place.

"You fucking bastard! What's the meaning of this? I won't play your sick game!" Sarah shouted as hard as she could while getting up. A man from behind her hit her on the back with his shotgun, while another was preparing to shot her right in the head when Orochimaru's voice broke the silence.

"Stop, do not worry about this little incident, my friends." He said with a smirk on his face, while taking a few steps. "But even so, I won't forget you for insulting me. Because of that, I'll give you a special treatment." He said the last sentence with a funny tone, one that was used by little kids when they were preparing to receive a gift for their birthday.

"Why you i-" Sarah was cut by Mya who took her by hand and made her sit down.

"Shut up Sarah, we're already in a big mess." Whispered Mya and then turned her attention to the snake-like man. Sarah frowned then did the same, this time cursing in her head for everything that was happening to them.

"Now that we finally got along" Orochimaru started afte he looked at the clock from his hand "It's two AM so you can start running kids." He said with a bored expression.

All of them got up and looked at the men that were surrounding them with suspicious eyes. They gathered in the centered when Dan started to whisper "Don't worry. We still have out cell phones so after we're out of their radar we can call the police." Everyone agreed and then looked to their jackets where they knew their phones were but palled when they realized they didn't have them anymore.

"Aw, I forgot to mention, you're phones are at _me_." He said, his smirk growing bigger with every word. "Now, I would imply you to start running to have some advantage. It wouldn't be fun if you'd get killed right here. And do not worry, my friends won't shot you, _now_." He finished, moving a little to give the teenagers some space to run.

It didn't take too long for them to start running. After they heard a loud shut every one of them run in different directions on groups of two or three. Sakura was left alone. She started running as fast as she could, avoiding the branches of the short tress. Not realizing, her tears started to come across her cheeks, blurring her vision. Her eyes hurt like hell, feeling as if someone was putting pins in her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried. How much time has it been? Nine, ten years?

Sakura Haruno wasn't the type of girl to cry for nothing. She's been tough. She's always been. She didn't like to show fear or anything like this. Truth to be told, until now she didn't have to worry about those kind of things. She was a normal high school girl, whose only problem were her marks of school and sometimes boys. Better said a boy. But Dan only saw her as a friend and nothing else and she managed to get over this, even if it still hurt sometimes. Don't get me wrong, she didn't believe in things such as love. No, she believed in 'liking' and 'attraction'. And when I say ' attraction' I mean by personalities and maybe sometimes by body, but nothing else. She was the only one from her group that didn't have until now a boyfriend. Why didn't she have a boyfriend up until now? Because she hated how boys wouldn't thing with their right head and most of all she hated to hear the three words. Because she knew very well that at this age didn't know what those words really meant. Not because she belied that her prince charming would come on a white horse. She was more into her study rather than those things.

She started to slow down to caught her breath. She looked around and saw that in the place she was there were less tress, which meant she was near the road. Happiness started to flow in her entire body but it didn't last long because she remembered that she was alone and her friends were maybe in the other part of the forest. She sighed and started to walk slow after she realized that nobody was after her, at least at the moment. How much time has passed since she started running? Half an hour? Maybe. Sakura knew that she was a good runner. Almost every night she would run around her neighborhood and sometimes she would speed up just to make sure that she was fast enough. It was a really good thing.

She reached a tree and sat down, looking at the stars. She wouldn't go to the road now, not by herself. She needed to find her friends first. She needed a plan. She couldn't through her head without knowing what was waiting for her. The pink haired girl closed her eyes a little, tiredness taking over her body, making it numb. '_Maybe I could take a little nap._' She thought as she let herself into the dream world.

* * *

"What's going to happen to us?" Sarah asked while crying in Mike's arms. He clenched her in his arms not saying a word. It's been almost an hour since they have been separated and the brown haired girl broke her leg while running. Now they were hiding behind a big tree, hoping nobody would find them. After a few minutes Mike saw that Sarah was calming down, which was a good thing.

"We can't stay here too much." She said in a low voice. Mike only nodded at her statement. "And by that I mean that _you_ need to go and find the others." She finished in the same low voice.

"No, I won't let you here alone!" he said a little louder than expecting. The brown haired girl only locked her blue eyes with his.

"I can't go anywhere because of my leg. But _you_ can. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She said with a little smile. "I promise I'll be careful. Now go." She said while getting out of his embrace to let him go.

He stayed there a little more then nodded understanding what she meant. Even though he didn't like the idea of leaving the girl all by herself he still needed to find the others. "I'll be back as soon as I can" he said before he kissed her forehead and then got up. She nodded before whispering a 'Be careful.'. And he vanished in the darkness of the forest, leaving her alone. She sighed as she looked at the stars.

* * *

_Crack!_

The sound awake Sakura and made her jump. She looked around to see if there was anybody but the realized the sound came from a branch under her. She sighed loud and the closed her eyes again but a hand appeared from behind her tree and started to pull her. She screamed loud but the man hit her hard in the stomach, making her fall in her knees. The pain shot her entire body and the man grabbed her hair and made her fall on her back. The man wasted no time and undone his belt, soon enough being between her legs. Sakura screamed louder but was hit again. Tears started to come down across her cheeks as she begged the man to stop the thing that he was about to do. Just when the man almost pulled his pants down, he was hit in the head with a big rock and feel on the ground. Sakura looked up to find Dan looking angry at the man he had just hit. Then he looked at Sakura and helped her get up, embracing her and telling her that she's no longer in danger.

After a little time, he took her by her hand and started walking cautious. The branches from the cold floor were cracking under their heavy foots. The pink haired girl was looking everywhere, hoping to find another friend of her. The darkness was Justas dense as it was before she took her nap, which meant it was still night. She looked at Dan and then at how his hand was fitting her, a thought she soon got rid of. '_This isn't the time to think of stupid things_.' She though while shaking her head. Soon they stopped and sat down near a tree not before Dan checked up the area where they were. A loud sigh left the boys mouth.

"Where are the other?" Sakura's broken voice broke the silence. Dan's eyes which until now were closed, opened to see the pink haired girl's. Through the darkness he searched her hand which he finally found.

"I don't know." He responded.

"How much time has passed?" she asked again, hoping this time she'll receive a better answer than the last time.

"Two hours at least." He said while his hold on her arm tightened. His other hand brushed his blond lock, a thing he only did when he was nervous. But who could blame him? After everything that happened up until now. Sakura sighed and got up, leaving Dan with a shocked expression.

"We need to search for the others. We can't stay here. We need to find the road." She said with a serious tone. Dan only nodded then got up and started to walk.

* * *

"Hold on. I hear someone coming this way!" Mya whispered before she couched in the nearest bush along with Jane, Tylor and Amy. The footsteps were approaching them.

"_Hell!_" a familiar voice cursed and all of them got up, recognizing the voice.

"Mike!" Jane shouted and run towards the boy. He looked at the group with both relief because he had finally found them and sadness the he still didn't find Sarah. Why had he been so reckless to leave her alone?

"Have you seen Sarah?" he asked. Worry was written all over his expression.

"Wasn't she with you?" Tylor asked a little confused.

"She _was_. I left her so I can find you but when I got back to where she'd been she wasn't there _anymore_."

"Maybe she just got up to search too." Jane suggested.

"Her leg is _broken._ Tell me how can she move when her leg is broken!" he hissed the first words through his teeth. Everyone went shut up after hearing his words.

"We're going to search for Sarah, Sakura and Dan. We can't spilt up so we're going to search near this area." Tylor said before he headed in the opposite direction Mike came.

* * *

They were walking for almost half an hour and found no one when they finally decided to go to the road they thought they saw. While they were moving they could see less tress which wasn't a good thing for them because they were now truly exposed to anyone. They were canny with every sound they heard, everything they saw, not wanting anything more to happen. Even thought she didn't say anything, Sakura was frightened after the incident with that masked man and Dan knew this, even if he didn't say anything. He didn't want her to break down and he knew that if he said anything she would probably start crying. And he didn't like her crying. _His_ Sakura was meant to have a big smile on her face. He loved her. Sakura was like a little sister to him, a sister he wanted, _needed_ to protect even if it cost him his life. Sure, up until now he didn't think that the last part would ever happen, but seeing everything now, he wouldn't stay back and watch her fragility be taken away from her.

They stopped when they heard whispers all around them. Sakura gulped and Dan got in front of her,not letting her go. They stayed like this a few moments. From the trees from their right Mike and the others were coming and Sakura let out s sigh which she didn't know she had kept this long. All of them were shocked to see the two but when Sakura left Dan's warm hold to wrap her arms around her friends, they all sighed and started to chuckle even if the situation wasn't funny.

"Have you seen Sarah?" Mike asked after Sakura let go of them. She shook her head and he could read in her eyes her worry for the girl he had just mentioned.

"What happened to her?" she asked and after the blonde sighed he told her the entire story. Sakura frowned with every word that left his mouth. She didn't like the idea of Sarah alone on the forest because of was even more dangerous for her after Orochimaru told her that he has a_ special_ treatment for her. Sure, Sakura didn't want to say this to all of them, at least not when Mike was here.

"First of all we need to get to the read, then we'll come back here." She said then turned around to move. Mike wanted to say something but was cut by Dan who gave him a 'shut-up-and-listen-to-someone-in-a-while' look. They all started walking to the way Sakura and Dan were. Nobody said anything, they were just paying attention to the area. Soon they found the road they were looking for. They faces brightened and some of them already were jumping. Sakura frowned.

"What's wrong Saku? We've finally got to the road. We're no longer in danger." Ami asked her with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, we're here. But we still need to find Sarah." Mike said nervous.

"It's too easy." Sakura said and everyone was listening to her, confused. "It's like they wanted us to come here. I mean, apart for a masked man, I haven't bumped into anyone and seeing you are not injured that means that neither any of you." She said looking around.

After a few moments Jane broke the silence. "No, you are not right! We were lucky! Lucky we didn't meet anyone out there. And let me tell you another thing. Sarah wasn't us lucky as we were. I'm not going to enter that damn forest just to find her lying dead on the floor." She finished then turned to walk away. "I'm not staying here anymore. You can do whatever you fucking want. Just don't drag me in your stupid plan." She said before she disappeared into the darkness.

"You little bitch! Don't you dare to say something like this. After we get out of here I'll be sure you'll pay for everything you said!" Mike shouted as hard as he could. "I'll go back there to look for her. You can either stay here or come with me." He said as he turned to them but was stopped by Jane's yelling.

"What the – " Tylor cursed as he saw brown haired girl run towards them chased by a black truck, the same truck that was in the forest a few hours ago. From their right there was another truck that stopped before them and the same men from the forest surrounded them. All of them waited for the men from the second truck to come out and it wasn't long before they did. Orochimaru had his smirk on his face while Kabuto was adjusting his glasses.

"Well it seems like you have found the road." He said in a cheerful tone. "It's time to end the game."

"What do you mean by that. You said that if we find the road we are _free_." Mya yelled at the pale man.

"Yes, and by that I mean you'll have an easy _death_." He said with the same voice, his smirk growing bigger. All of them gulped at his words. "But before that, I want to give you your little reward." he added, turning to look at the track from where two other masked men were guarding a girl.

"Sarah!" Mike shouted while trying to reach her but the men that were surrounding them pointed their guns to him.

"Not so easy boy." Orochimaru said. "You see that waistcoat on her? It has a little screen on it. Well, that my kids it's a bomb. Which will explode after we activate it. Now, I do not want you to think of me as a cruel man, so I can give you two choices. The first one is for all of you to die together and the second one is to let this young girl here to die alone." He said while looking at the shocked faces of the teenagers. The men surrounding them started to go to the truck from where they came while both Orochimaru and Kabuto watched with amusement the scene before them. All the girls, including Sarah were crying for what was happening to them. Even the one that mostly caught their attention, the pink haired girl that ran alone through the forest and was pretty though was crying, her eyes becoming red because of this.

Kabuto pressed remote of the bomb, letting the kids know that they had two and half minutes to either run for their life or stay here and say how much they loved each other and how sorry they felt and other stuff like this which Orochimaru thought was the most annoying thing in the entire world.

The teenagers didn't pay attention to the two men as they left because they rushed to Sarah and embraced her and tried to stop the bomb.

"It's useless. We can't." Tylor said after trying to stop it but the ticking wouldn't want to listen to him.

"We can't stop now!" Sakura said as she was trying to strip the waistcoat from the girl. Tears were blurring her vision but she didn't care. She had to save her friend from death even if it cost her life.

Less than a minute was left to save her and Sarah back down, not wanting to let her friends die because of her. "Please, run, just _run_." She said as the tears were hitting her already red cheeks. Mike frowned and run towards her, holding her and whispering that everything would be alright, even if he knew it wasn't.

"_Sarah! Mik_e!" Sakura shouted as hard as she could while her friends were dragging her away from the couple. The distance between them was more than one hundred meters because both the couple and her friends were parting. "No! Leave me alone! I won't let them die there!" she shouted to her friends but neither of them seemed to care because they were still pulling her back. Dan didn't broke down after seeing there were only five seconds left and started running towards his brother. The other watched scared and started to run towards him to get him back.

* * *

The two trucks stopped like five miles away from the place, knowing that the bomb wouldn't have big ray, maybe around seventeen or eighteen meters. His lips turned into a smirk when he heard the explosion.

"Do you think there will be survivor, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked while looking at the place from where the explosion was. His only answer was a bigger smirk from the old man.

* * *

A/N: Yep, this is it! I hope you liked this chapter up until now. I've already figured out the plot. This is like the first time in my entire life when I actually know what I want to do with a story. Please review. Love you all!

Aw, and about the other stories, I'm working on them, but I don't know when I'll update.


	2. New begining

A/N: Hey there, how have you all been? I kind of forgot about this story, and the others, sorry! And because of that I kind of changed the entire plot and everything I actually wanted to do with this story and a new idea came up so I just thought "Why start a new story when I can make it go with this one?". Sooo, starting from now one the chapters will be pretty short, I mean short compared to the first one which had around 6000 words.

Hope you like what I've done till now and maybe leave a review? I think I kind of rushed this chapter though.

Disclaimer : Sadly, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Wrong turn_

_Chapter two_

_New begining_

The morning light entered the pink haired girl's room, waking her up from her black dreams. She slowly opened her eyes wishing it wasn't Monday, the day she would meet her new classmates and pretend she was a totally normal girl, who didn't almost die in an explosion just a few months ago. A girl who hadn't lost a few of her friends. Yawning, she got up and went straight to the bathroom, preparing herself for what would be the second worst day of her life.

Half an hour later, she was in the kitchen, wearing her high schools' uniform, which consisted of a blue and black plaids skirt , a white shirt, a blue tie and a black jacket. She was eating at the table with her mother who was watching her carefully. Mebuki was really concerned of her daughters' well being. The dark circles around the pinkette's eyes worrying her. She knew very well that her daughter hasn't been the same cheerfully girl she used to be because of that damn night when she almost lost her only child. Mebuki loved her from the bottom of her heart and seeing her struggle to forget what happened was hurting her. But she didn't say anything because she didn't want to push Sakura too much. After almost a month of counseling, Mebuki and her husband came to the idea of moving back to Japan. None of them wanted Sakura to stay any longer in LA because every shop, every building would make her remember of her friends. And Mebuki started staying more home than going on business trips with Kizashi just to be sure Sakura was alright. Not that she didn't trust the teenager, but she knew that someday, Sakura will need to say something about what happened and Mabuki wanted to be sure she would be near her.

"Thanks for the breakfast."

Mebuki only nodded and looked at Sakura as she was getting her bag and exiting the kitchen. With a soft sight, Mebuki looked outside the window at Sakura as she was getting and the car. Soon enought, the car drove off and Mebuki couldn't see the car in which were Sakura and the middle aged family driver.

"Kyo, please wash the dishes, I'm going out." Mebuki said as she got up.

* * *

Sakura found herself at the gates of her new high school. She kept on telling herself that nothing will happen but the fear that has been growing deep inside her was telling her otherwise. Swallowing hard, she made her way slowly to the building while looking at the paper the driver gave her. She didn't need to go to the principal's office as she already knew where to go, at least she had that file. Looking around she searched for class 2-A. While searching for her class, she hadn't noticed the boy who was moving in her was, bumping in him and then fell on the ground. She took her time see if she had got any scratches but only found a little pain in the butt because of the impact. Sure, the old Sakura would have yelled, insulted and maybe kicked the person who would bump in her and make her fall on the ground, but now she just found this troublesome. Yes, Sakura Haruno wasn't the energetic girl she used to be. After she got her file she took her time to look at the person who bumped her and saw a beautiful boy, with blonde spikey hair and bright blue eyes. He was scratching his butt from the impact. When he saw the girl his eyes widened and got up and apologised for his rudeness.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I-"

"No problem." she said as she got up.

He took his time to look at her as she did the same thing. The way his face changed while looking at her made her smile a little but the she finally realised that the entire hallway was looking at them and blushed.

"You're new here, right?" he asked still looking at her. When she nodded he added "Cool, I'm Naruto. What class are you in?". She just gave him the paper and his smile dropped. "Aww man, 2-A? That's the smartest class." he pouted the looked at her name. "Sakura, eh? Awesome, your name really fits with your hair. You dyed it to match with your name, right?". The girl only shook her head as a 'no', a little bothered by the comment. "Not a talkative one, eh? Well, you seem kind of lost, do you want me to show your class?". She just looked at him and then nodded. He started to go to the next floor while she was just trying to catch up with him.

"So what class are you in?" she asked after a few minutes if silence.

"So you _do_ talk!" he said turning at her with a smile on his face. She just looked at him and realised that he was at least one head taller than her. "Your voice is pretty." His comment made her blush a little. No one has ever said something like this to her. Sure, a lot of guys back in LA liked her, but none of them said something like this to her. Usually they were more interested in her curves. "I'm in 2-D. So you can imagine I'm not such a smart ass. No offence." he said while stopping. "Well, here we are. Hope to see you soon Sakura-chan." he said the turned around and left.

She just looked at him. '_Strange boy._'. She shook her head and then turned to face the closed door. She grabbed the nob and entered the room, making the students to look at her. '_Here we go_.' She entered the classroom and looked for a free seat. '_It's good I came early._' she said as she made her way towards a seat next to the window. All eyes were on her and she tried her best not to turn to the students that were in the classroom and yell at them. She took a seat and got her Iphone to listen to music. It was the only way she could stay still. As she was listening to Imagine Demon's song, Radioactive, she spot a red haired girl enter the class and look for somebody. The girl, Sakura thought, was around her age and was somehow, pretty. Her hair reached her back, at least that's what Sakura though and was arranged pretty strange but still cool. She had brown eyes and wore glasses.

Not wanting to look too much at the girl, Sakura turned her attention to her phone, searching for some other songs.

"Hey, Pinky, you're the new girl in here, right?" the girl asked and took Sakura by surprise. The pinkette looked at her and tried to understand how could this girl reach her in such a short time. After a few more seconds, Sakura realised she was acting dumb and then nodded. "Cool, come with me." was the only answer and the read headed girl made her way put of the classroom. Sakura frowned a little then got up and followed the girl. "I'm Karin, by the way." the girl introduced herself she looked at Sakura.

"Sakura." she added simply, a little suspicious as to why would this girl want to talk to her, a new student in here. In LA nobody would want to talk to a new student, that until that student would either do something recklesss that would be always remembered or he or she would join either a sport team or the cheerleader group. Sakura just shook her head not wanting to remember anything about her last high school.

"I'm in class 2-B, the one near the stairs" she said as they entered a class.

"Uhh, what are we doing here?" Sakura asked as she was looking through the room which was filled with dust. "When was the last time this class was used?" she asked as she tried not to touch anything.

"Don't know, just found the key a few days ago. It was well locked, gotta say." Karin said as she opened a window. "Now we're going to wait for the others." she continued as she closed the door.

"The others?" Sakura asked confused.

'Yep, the others-" Karin was cut off by the door which was slumbed hard against the wall. Sakura looked curious to see who did this and was surprised to see the blonde guy from earlier along with some other student.

"Yo, Karin, what the heck do you want? You made me play truant from the very first day. Now Iruka is gonna kill me. Thanks a lot, bitch." he said as he entered, not seeing Sakura.

"Not that you actually care, Uzumaki." another guy said as he entered the class with him hands in his pockets. The guy had brown hair and eyes and had some red triangle like tatoos acros his cheeks. "Really Uzumaki, now you're D? Last year you were C. It seems like school is not your type." he added as he started to laugh at his own joke.

"Shut up, losers!" Karin yelled at them. "This is Sakura, the girl we've been talking the entire summer." as she as she turned to face Sakura. The last comment shocked her and she didn't have the power to ask just yet what was all this about. The blonde guy, Naruto was his name, she remembered, seemed to finally see her.

"Really? She is? Man, I just knocked her down today. Man, Sasuke is gonna kill me if he finds out." he said as he face palmed himself and then went to her and took her hands in his. "Look cutie, please don't tell Sasuke what happened, pretty please. I'll pay you for ramen if you do!" he pleaded.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sakura asked annoyed, not carring that she scared Naruto. The three of them looked at her as she was the crazy one there.

"You haven't told her yet, right bitch?" the brown haired guy asked Karin.

"Call me like that again Kiba and I promise you I'll make sure you won't ever have to worry you'll let a girl pregnant!" she warned him. Kiba gulped lound and turned around pretending he wasn't scared. "And to answer your question, no I hadn't. How could I tell her when all the freaking idiots from this school were looking at us?" she asked annoued.

Sakura wanted to question her qhat were they talking about when the door was roughtly slammed against the wall, again. '_Really, these people don't know how to open a damn door properly?_' she asked herself as a whole group entered the class. "Thanks for finally coming." Karin said irronically then turned at Sakura. "Ok Pinky, this is our group. This blondie girl here is Ino Yamanaka, the one next to her is Hinata Hyuga, the lazy ass here is Shikamaru Nara and where the hell is Uchiha?" she asked totally annoyed.

Sakura took her time to look at the new people. Ino, was a blond girl with pretty long hair tied up in a pony tail with baby blue eyes. She gave Sakura a beautiful smile and Sakura smiled back. The next one was Hinata, she also had long dark hair, which Sakura couldn't guess if it was blye or black. Her eyes were pretty strange because they were almost white. Shikamaru was as Karin told her a lazy ass, as he was yawning since he entered the class. He had brown hair tied in a tail and black eyes, at least that's what Sakura guessed they were since they were almost clossed.

"Hey Sakura, I'm in class 2-B, Hinata and Shikamaru are are 2-A. Glad I'm not in that I had been in the same class as Uchiha I would have killed myself a long time ago." she added playfully. "What class are you in?" she asked.

"2-A." she responded simply.

"A smart one here, sad we're not in the same class girl, I think we two will get along pretty well." she said with a smile on her face. Sakura only nodded. She didn't know what to do. These people were strange, they didn't know her but they've been talking about her the entire summer? What was going on. For the third time the door was slammed against the wall and Sakura rolled her eyes. When she looked at the guy who entered the class her jaw dropped. They guy had black spiky hair and black eyes. He was, in Sakura's opinion, the bad boy type, and hell, she could feel her cheeks warm up with his every move. She swallowed her when he was in front of her.

"Hey, Sakura.' he said with a smirk on his face and her face was as read as a tomato.

* * *

A/N: YYay, I finished this chapter. I like Karin's character here, and for everybody, no she's not a bich. It's just her personality that's in that way and she loved to annoy some of her friends. I am tired of all the fan fictions where she's the bad bitch and so on, so I wanted to make something different. I'm not a big fan of her, but I don't hate her either. I just like her, that's all. Sorry for any mistakes.

Sakura and Sasuke know each other? Maybe, or maybe not, who knows? You'll find out in the next chapter. Please review if you liked it.


	3. Changes happen

A/N: Yep, here I am with another chapter. This one is a little bit shorter than the other one, but I still hope you'll like it. And I think that the action is going on a little too fast but I didn't know what else to write to make it go a little slower. Hope you like it and maybe review it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Wrong turn_

_Chapter three_

_Changes happen_

Everyone looked at the two waiting for any reactions. The silence that had installed in the room was too much for the pinkette. Her face was red and it burned as hell. Her eyes were stuck on the male's face as he waited for fer to say something, to do something. His smirk widened every time she tried to open her mouth and the words wouldn't come out. Her mind was blank, trying to understand what the hell was going on. What were these idiots talking about. And more importantly, what they wanted from her life. She swallowed hard and took a step back which surprised everyone in the room, except the brunet. His eyes were watching her every move, her chest as she was breathing pretty hard and most important, her beautiful emerald eyes. She tried hard to avoid his gaze.

"What..." she tried to say but the words just stuck in her throat. She tried again a few seconds later. "What the hell? Who are you? How do you know me? What do you want from me?" she asked in what was most like a whisper. She didn't have the power to scream. She lost it months ago. There was no answer to her question for what seemed to her like hours. Then the silence was broken by a few steps. She looked up just to see the boy that was gazing at her intensely come near her, stopping a few centimeters away from her.

"We need you." he said in a low tone, almost as low as her whisper. She looked at him. He could see the question that was torturing her. He could see she had no will left to ask him that. He sighed. "You don't live in the world you think you do." he said as he turned around to go to the window. "And by that I don't mean what happened to you at the beginning of the summer." he said in a calm tone. As Sakura was prepared to ask he added "We know. It wasn't something that unimportant so that it wouldn't be in every newspaper of the entire world. Plus, your parents asked for my parents' help. You'll find out about that soon." He came near her again. "Look Sakura, you're in big danger in this town. You need to stay with us. There are evil things out there and trust me, you don't want to see them, at least not now. Eventually you'll do, but first of all, let us be your friends, let us help you. Trust us. We've been expecting you for such a long time. At one point we gave up hoping you'll come." he said as he turned around and went dtraight to the door. "And by the way, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." he said as he left with a smirk on his face. She remained there there speechless.

* * *

The first hours went by so slow. Her class room teacher, a strange man with grey hair that seemed in his early thirtees came in the last ten minutes of her lesson, which was a good thing for Sakura as she was already late for class. The next hours seemed to pass very slow, her sleepy mood coming back in waves. The worst part in this thing? Her classmates were Hinata, Shikamaru and the guy who left her speechless, the first guy who did that, Sasuke. Sure, he was an interesting guy, she had to admit that, but apart from that, he was an idiot who needed to draw out that long stick from his ass. She realised that he was a completly ignorant, idiot, know-it-all jerk during the day, as he didn't pay attention to her, didn't look at her even once and treated her like she was just a bug, a bug he needed to kill right away. He hated him for that. Whoever said _'Don't judge a book by it's cover'_ was so damn right.

By the end of the day she took all her things, throwing them in her bag not caring about their well being and got out of the high school as fast as she could. She didn't even respond to all the good-bye's that she received. All she wanted to do was go straight home, take a shower and then a nap. And maybe, maybe, she'll eat something. On her way to the school gates she passed by the _I'm-so-freaking-awesome-along-with-my-ass-stick_ Uchiha. She passed him not thinking twice and entered the car that had been waiting for her arrival. Her driver looked at the young Haruno but didn't want to say anything knowing her short tempered personality and so he went straight home.

The road to her house wasn't that long and Sakura found herself slamming the door hard and throwing her bag wherever she wanted. "_Stupid bastard, thinking he can wash my mind as he wants._" she told herself. She made her way towards her bedroom but her mother's sweet voice made her go downstairs to see what she wanted. When she entered the living room she saw her mother wearing a black dress that reached her knees with whiter floral patterns at the upper part. Mabuki was drinking a cup of tea with her husband, Kizashi who was wearing a black suit. The two realised a little too late that the Haruno hairness was already standing in the doorway looking at her parents.

"Sakura-chan, my little blossom, how was your first day of school?" Kizashi asked her with a childish voice, a voice he used only when adressing his daughter. He took another sip of his tea as he watched Sakura take a seat on the sofa.

"It was good, Otou-san." she answered as she pured some tea in the cup that was waiting for her arrival.

"Sweetheart, we are going to have dinner with some old friends. Please, be ready seven o'clock, darling." her mother said in a polite way.

"And may I ask who those friends are?" Sakura asked as she raised a pink eyebrow.

"Eve if we tell you, sweety, you don't know, so just go and pick something to wear." her mother answered before taking another sip of her tea.

Sakura listened to her mother and didn't ask more.

* * *

"No shit, Sherlock!" Sakura said annoyed while she was trying to pick something to wear. She didn't want to go but she knew better than to annoy her mother and then have a big fight with her. Sure, her mother was much more sweeter since the beginning of the summer, but that didn't mean she didn't fight with Sakura over the things her pink haired daughter would not do when asked. After finishing her tea, in less than five minutes, a strange thing since normally Sakura would take her time with it and enjoy it, she run to her room and called of her friends from LA.

"Really now. Why would I want to help you with choosing a damn dress. My last test said I was boy, not a damn girl." the voice from the other line said annoyed from his friend's behavior. Sakura just rolled her eyes as she threw another dress over her bed, looking for something casual. And she just realised that even if she was the daughter of one of the most richest family alive, she didn't have something like this. '_Hight five, girl, high five...'_ she thought as she was already giving up on searching for a good dress.

"Thanks, Dan, you're such a good helper." she said as she sat down on her bed.

"I can sense the sarcasm from miles away, which is kind of true since I'm in LA and you are in Tokyo. But still, glad to help you."

"My mom is gonna kill me if I don't wear something good for an occasion like this." she said as she leaned on her bed, sleep slowly coming towards her. She was looking at the ceiling when a knock on the door made her turn around. On the doorway stood her mother. "Gotta go. Talk to you later." she said as she hung up not giving Dan a chance to say something. "What's up?" she asked her mother as she got up from her bed. Her mother's green eyes were looking at the mountain of dressed that were sitting on her bed.

"I kind of figured out you don't have a dress specifically for this occasion so I just wanted to let you know you can wear whatever you want. After all, we're going to be at their house, not at a restaurant." her mother said as she left the girl.

'_And she couldn't have told me this like two hours ago?_' the girl thought annoyed. She sighed and turned around to take her clothes to her dresser. While looking for something to wear she thought of the first part of the day. She thought about everything those idiots were talking about and remembered the blonde's comments. '_What did he mean by Sasuke's gonna be angry?_' Not wanting to think about that she looked at the time to find out that she had like half an hour left to get ready.

* * *

After picking a green dress that wans a few inchies over her knees and taking a seat in the limo, Sakura was now facing the big house where she and her parents would take dinner. It was big. Bigger than her own, a thing Sakura thought was not possible. It was almost as big as a palace. She never really liked big houses. Not when the only ones who were actually living there were just a few persons.

She was behind her mother when the door they were standing at was opened and a middle aged man let them enter the house. Sakura didn't really look at the man as she was enjoying the sigh. The house was in an old japanese style, yet it was warm and gorgeous. It was obvious that these people were really rich and they wanted to show it. Sure, her parents were the same way. Their house wasn't as gorgeous as this one just because they didn't have enough time to decorate it.

"Mebuki-chan, Kizashi-kun! It's so good to see you again!" a woman said as she made her way towards them. The woman had black hair that reached her middle back and black eyes. She was wearing a red dress that was making her slim, yet curved body look so much better, not that she had a horrible body. Her smile was warm and real, not cold and forced as a lot of her parent's 'friends' were.

"Mikoto-chan!" her mother exclaimed as the two women hugged each other. The unknown woman, at least unknown to Sakura, turned and faced the young girl.

'Sakura-chan, it's so good to see you again. The last time I saw you, you were this little." the woman said as she was pointing out the size Sakura used to have when she was just a few months old and the hugged her. "Boys, come down, now!" she said to no one in particular after huging the pink haired girl. Soon enought two boys were standing right in front of her, one that looked a little older, with black hair tied and black eyes and the other was none other than Sasuke. Sakura gulped after seeing him as he smirked at her.


End file.
